


【拉齐】思念的配送员

by Alniyata



Series: 飞哥礼装真性感 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, 拉齐
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alniyata/pseuds/Alniyata
Series: 飞哥礼装真性感 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605295





	【拉齐】思念的配送员

写在前面的话：  
1\. 对飞哥的礼装擅自石更的第二弹（土下座）这张礼装在国服还没有时装，所以姑且先我流翻译一下……  
2\. 结合了画师的推特说明和Mooncell显微镜大佬的推测，私设如山  
3\. 与其说是拉齐不如说是迦勒底英灵群像……流水账写法，探秘迦勒底老好人齐格飞先生的36H日常（？）  
4\. 一分钱莫萨莫暗示，三分钱齐格阿福出场  
5\. 美好属于他们，OOC属于我

1.优雅歌唱吧，为那圣诞  
委托最开始是小小的白色圣诞老人发起的。枪尖和红绿丝带上飘落纯白雪花，合身的小礼裙是白夜，迦勒底元老辈圣诞老人的声音也符合节日气氛地轻飘飘。  
“喂喂，驯鹿2号！有件事得拜托你！”在走廊里被踮着脚从背后扯住剑鞘这么拜托了。  
不得不说迦勒底是盛产奇迹的地方啊，原本撑不过平安夜的灵基居然因为各种原因固定下来并维持现界到如今，真的很了不起。他解除了武装，转过身半蹲下来和小小圣诞老人的视线平齐以示尊重，嘴中吐露在个人空间中重复无数次的语音：  
“非常抱歉。遗憾的是我不是驯鹿2号。严格来说，应该算……”  
自称“白色Santa”的女孩两手拍上他的脸颊，果断阻止了他的语音回放：  
“怎么能和成长后的我一样自暴自弃！圣诞老人的职责是以己身鼓励周围所有人，让人人都投入到圣夜的欢乐之中并自发为圣诞节贡献自己的力量，成为圣诞老人推进圣诞和平事业的好帮手，而提到圣诞老人最得力的助手，必定是其座下的驯鹿是也！换言之——”  
糟了，可能是之前的模拟战斗强度太大，连放几发宝具之后魔力水平骤降，思维有点跟不上节奏……他眼神稍稍放空，嘴里机械性地重复道：  
“换言之，是、是什么？”  
“换言之，”第二代Alter亲自豪地挺了挺还在成长阶段的小胸脯，清清嗓子，“换言之，作为一个被大家认可的合格圣诞老人，每个人都是我的驯鹿！你也不例外！”  
毫无破绽的逻辑和如此强大的自信十分合理地让他的思考彻底停止了运转。他动用仅存的理智开始推测起对方的愿望。  
“这样啊，我是驯鹿2号……那么，是想去看海吗？如果圣诞老人愿意屈尊陪我去第三章刷龙牙，我会向御主好好说明的。”虽然并不是最高效的Free本，他在心里默默补充。  
“不是啦不是！”女孩变得气呼呼，又拿手拍了拍他的脸，“圣诞老人是认真回应每个装在圣诞袜里的愿望的角色，而就在平安夜的前夜，也就是现在！我感受到了御主对我许下的愿望！”  
“所以我的职责便是作为驯鹿2号帮助前圣诞老人派发礼物吗？好的。”啊，糟上加糟，又顺口答应了他人的愿望，如果陛下在场的话肯定又会狠狠地嘲笑我吧……他绝望地幻想了一下那种情况下不太美妙的场景。  
不过应该是一个善良的愿望。  
“没错，因为圣诞之杯残存在我体内的力量，我感受到御主的平安夜愿望是——这个！”女孩不知从哪里掏出来一个用白色包装纸细心包好的扁平礼盒递给他，凑近了似乎还能闻到略带焦苦的巧克力味道，“御主说他想吃我亲手做的甜甜巧克力！”  
这样吗。他没有拆穿女孩想要挽回情人节大失败苦苦苦爱心巧克力的企图，只是小心翼翼地接过来点了点头：“好的，我会在平安夜将礼物安全送达御主手上。”  
“唔唔，拜托你了！虽然现在既不到圣诞夜也还没有槲寄生，但是，”  
女孩露出亮闪闪的笑容，轻轻在他额头亲了一下。  
“这是圣诞老人给驯鹿2号的祝福（buff），祝你得偿所愿。”  
诶诶诶？他注视着小小圣诞老人飞速消失在走廊尽头的身影，脸上红了一片。祝福什么的，得偿所愿什么的，是指幸运会短时间内提升到S吗？  
他决定去工房找万能的达·芬奇亲做个检测，顺便反映模拟战斗后魔力供应不足的巨大问题。

2\. 拉姆瑞二号  
被一堆魔术仪器和艺术作品环绕的美人托着腮朝他笑了笑。  
“呵呵，幸运值改变的事情就不要想了哦？除非你换个别的灵基，或许还有一线生机。”冰冷无情地对他下了最终诊断结果，并附上额外攻击，“哎呀，不要露出那种耷拉着耳朵的失望大狗狗表情嘛？”  
失望都露骨地表现在脸上了吗，他迅速正了正神情。作为身体内寄居着邪龙法夫纳残魂的特殊英灵，他造访——或者说被邀请造访万能天才的魔术工房的次数并不算少，虽然绝大多数时候都是作为对方的观测对象……不过好处也是有的，达·芬奇亲的回礼总是很丰厚——比如那套拥有莫名其妙跑团伤害、令御主哭笑不得的“你也是龙！”套装，再加上本来也不是什么难以相处的怪人，倒不如说除了魔术领域的晦涩词句，待在达·芬奇亲这里接受检测和询问的时光总的来说非常愉快。而今天除了来检查幸运值和反映魔力供给问题，的确也快到例行的观测时间了——关于体内的某只邪龙，他倒是觉得和法夫纳缠斗了这么久也不算什么要紧事，但在旁人看来长期不落下风似乎很惊险吧，惊险到迦勒底甚至以“眠龙检测”为之命名。  
他这么想着，刚欲张口，对面的美人便接上了他的话题：“是说模拟战斗后的魔力不足导致了思维能力下降吗？……唔。”无人出其左右的天才若有所思地将视线投向放在一旁的巴尔蒙格上。  
“你生前是不是能做到连续放出巴尔蒙格内的剑气？”  
“是的。大概和龙血导致的异变心脏以及我个人磨炼的剑技有关。”  
“御主是不是一夜之间带你打通了所有相关的幕间物语和技能宝具强化本？”  
“是、是的。多亏了御主，不仅屠龙的能力越发精进，顺便也解开了我的心结。”但这越发紧张的对话是……他再次懊悔起自己不会察言观色的缺点，然而达·芬奇亲只管在对面连珠炮似的发问。  
“你之前是不是做了个梦，梦见了生前，顺便还有某个乱入的法老王？”  
“啊、如果是说奥兹曼迪亚斯陛下的话……？好像是有这么一回事。所以究竟怎么了？”果然是自己给周围人带来不幸的体质又造成了什么大麻烦吗。他颇为忐忑地看着达·芬奇亲在数据板上查阅比对大篇大篇的资料记录，忍不住担心起迦勒底被幸运E 动摇的未来。所幸最后对方只是平静地把数据板放下来，向他露出数百年无人领会其意的神秘微笑。  
“简单解释一下吧，虽然仍然赶不上生前的速度，但因为NP获取率提升，你现在的宝具连发可能性也变得更高，然而迦勒底内的电力转魔力毕竟有最大功率限制，无法完全匹敌真以太的魔力供应效率，在模拟战斗后出现魔力骤减也是正常的事——所以总结就是，不要那么胡来啦下次。”他点点头，用眼神向对方传达“对不起还是给迦勒底添麻烦了”的诚挚歉意，而对方不介意地摆摆手接着说明，“迦勒底的超级麻烦从者多了去了，你还不太够格呢。思维水平下降也只是每年圣诞节前后例行出现的不明原因圣诞热引起的。至于为什么灵基加强，大概和那个梦有关……具体内容嘛，不妨去问问本人？”  
这个有点强人所难，他并不是那种擅长应对达·芬奇亲的微笑的那类人，更不擅长去盘问别人——不过大概也没关系，顶、顶多也就是被捉弄两句……他和那位万王之王相处了那么久，大概也摸清了对方的性格，虽说对他的存在方式似乎意见很大，也很喜欢说些让他左右为难的话，但到最后还是会极富耐心地好好回应他，从这个角度来看也是个不折不扣的好人。所以大概没关系，大概。他在心里默默给自己鼓劲。  
谢过美丽优雅温柔聪慧（自称）的达·芬奇亲，他收好剑和白色的小礼盒正准备出门，万能的天才却在他背后突然叫住了他。  
“手里的是别人拜托你转交给御主的礼物吗？还请你稍等一下。”天才背过去在柜子里翻翻找找，拿出了被塞得满满当当的透明包装盒摆在桌上。  
“锵锵！我也有圣诞礼物需要你转交给御主~”  
“——这是！”他指着盒子里的15颗圣晶石和5张金灿灿的呼符。达·芬奇亲居然是如此体贴之人，但是，为什么，好像并不能……  
“呵呵呵，这样不是也能抽十次了吗。虽然比较喜欢窝在工房里进行发明创造，但御主总是在背地里偷偷称我为‘奸商’这件事我还是知道的，好歹我也是善属性从者嘛，圣诞节商店上架限时特惠权当不计前嫌~” 仿佛是看出了他呼之欲出的迷惑，美人的笑容越发明丽动人，“对了，刚刚那句话麻烦也带给御主哦。”  
好恐怖，圣诞节的礼物派送，难道不应该是给人以幸福的存在吗。不管是小贞德的巧克力还是达·芬奇亲的十发单抽无保底大礼包都是能让人从身到心都感到苦涩的东西吧，他在那样的笑容下不安地抖了抖尾巴尖，开始后悔自己冒冒失失接下的这单委托——虽然委托人们很开心的样子，但御主恐怕在劫难逃，并不是每个人都能获得满足，正邪善恶这些词对他来说还是太难分辨了。而万能无敌的达·芬奇亲又从柜子里找出了一个手提袋递给他：  
“这是单独送给你的，既然是驯鹿就不能穿攻击力满满的铠甲啦。喏，很早以前就依照你的体格量身打造的，一直找不到合适的时机送给你。即使是冬天也能防御严寒的背后全开式实用又潮流设计，希望你喜欢。”  
“万分感谢，达·芬奇亲。”他诚挚地向对方道谢，揽着礼物向屋外走，而美人再次叫住了他。  
“请问，还有什么事吗。”  
“齐格飞，”达·芬奇亲又拿起那块数据板，上面加载出不久前分析得到的结论，“法夫纳到现在依然安安稳稳地沉睡在你的身体里。”  
“那就好。”漫长的拉锯战取得阶段性的胜利，他不禁长舒了一口气。美丽的Caster对他前所未有温柔地笑笑，他想圣诞节的不明热潮或许也传染给了对方。  
“我要说的是，不必太过在意有些词句，做你认为正确的事情就行。毕竟能如此长久地压制法夫纳就已经是世界上最善良、最正义的事情之一了。祝你圣诞节快乐，心愿得偿。还有明天记得来填下报告~”  
等等？一分钟后他站在已然紧闭的工房门口，有些不知所措。  
可是我的幸运值并没有提升啊？

3\. 天使于圣夜奏响的铃声  
总之先回房间吧，这些东西得好好保存，还有些问题要问。他沿着走廊往回走，却没想到在拐角处被一道娇小的身影扑了个满怀。  
“呜哇！是礼物！童谣也想要！”手里搂着装帧精美的烫金绘本，黑色的蓬松蕾丝裙像黑森林蛋糕，童话化成的小从者挂在他腰上，晶亮双眼闪烁对圣诞节的期望。  
“对不起，童谣，这些礼物是经人委托需要交给御主的……”他蹲下身，女孩轻轻巧巧落在地上。  
“唔唔！你就是Alter·Lily提到的那个秘密派送人！”女孩的眼更加亮晶晶，“就在刚才她还对我和杰克炫耀呢，原来驯鹿2号是你啊！”  
他努力克制住了关于驯鹿语音的第无数次回放。不行，要更自信一点。  
“幸好我把自己准备的那份礼物带出来，想着指不定能遇到那个神秘的好心人！没想到真的遇到了！难道圣诞老人提前来迦勒底实现我的愿望了吗！”女孩将绘本小心翼翼塞进他的怀里，笑颜纯真而可爱，明动的双眸一定能照亮冬夜的世界，“拜托你啦齐格飞！偷偷告诉你哦，这次我送给御主的，是我亲手画的《尼伯龙根之歌》和《亡灵书》！”  
他轻轻抬了抬手防止女孩的绘本从怀中掉下来，“不胜荣幸。我想御主一定也会感到高兴。”  
“整个世界又是如此温柔，所有人都是好朋友。”童谣念了一句异国的诗歌，也像白色的小圣诞老人一样亲亲他的额头，“祝好朋友和英雄圣诞节快乐，永远不要忘怀做梦之心。”  
那，可不可以做某项数值提升的梦呢？他眨了眨眼睛，算了，比起这个他还是更需要赶快弄明白灵基强化的原因，尽管过程可能非常艰辛，嗯，有一点艰辛。  
不不不，他应该坚信陛下是不折不扣的好人。  
这么想着，脚下一不留神，差点撞到了同样身形小小气质却不凡的另一位Caster。在下意识护紧怀中礼物的同时，紫发的神智学创始人停下了脚步。  
“走路时稍微注意一点啦。”  
“抱歉，海伦娜夫——呃，布拉瓦茨基小姐。以及，下午好。还有阿马德乌斯先生。”他拢了拢差点掉出来的人理拯救之石和人理拯救之盘。这么奇妙的搭配不多见，直流电总统和交流电达人没有像往常那样跟在海伦娜夫人身后一决雌雄，反而是音乐家走在后面哼着即兴曲，他稍微探查了一下，周围没有任何灰衣红眸的复仇者的气息。  
“在找萨列里吗？就现在而言，他没有跟在我身边杀死我的打算哦？他在帮我编曲。”被神所宠爱的天才一眼看穿他的疑问，笑眯眯地晃了晃极具阿马德乌斯风格的CD盒，“现界之后了解了一下当下的音乐流通传播方式，没想到这么有意思。录完小样出来刚好遇见了布拉瓦茨基小姐，当然要邀请美丽的女性同行啦。”  
辛苦萨列里先生了，不知道怀揣着对天才的爱与愤怒的编曲会变成什么样子。他腹诽的时候小个子的神秘学者向他搂着的礼物饶有兴致地望了望。  
“被拜托给那个小孩子送圣诞礼物了？看起来的确是你会答应的事情。”  
“是的，突然接到的委托。您也有需要我转交给御主的礼物吗，我可以帮忙……”话一出口才感觉不妙，这不是让委托难度再次提升吗，他已经可以看见他奔波不停的明天了。  
而且明天还有其他要紧事。他现在真的很为难。  
“有的有的，阿马德乌斯新年新企划圣夜永眠版安魂曲小样！本来就是要送给御主的，但或许经人转交会比较符合现代的，那什么，叫‘仪式感’的东西？”可是御主不会在欣赏完阿马德乌斯先生的乐曲后长眠不醒吗……天才完全不知道他所思所想，依照话语开开心心地将华丽诡魅的CD盒与绘本并排。  
“既然如此，那我也。希望来年那孩子能听见伟大灵魂的呼唤。”不明飞行物形状的小小玩偶被快速妥帖地放进印有个人头像的星夜底色礼品盒内，“感谢你。”  
“谢谢你！再见啦（Salut），愿你来年的旅途也奏响美妙的乐章。”音乐家送上他快要习以为常的节前祝福后，布拉瓦茨基小姐也紧接着向他作别。  
“再见（Auf Wiedersehen），祝你节日快乐，得寻所有真实。虽然生于俄国，但我想这么说你会开心一些。”  
大家都是好人吧，他点点头。好人们给另一个好人送很好的礼物，所以这一定是正确的事。但与此同时……  
现在他得两条胳膊摆出微妙角度防止这些大大小小的礼物落在地上了。手里这么多东西，肯定很引人注目，回去的路上绝对会遭遇无数人的询问，说不定，不，是肯定会加入新的礼物，而他完全不知道该如何回绝，还要带着这么多大家的心意以不知道什么样的姿势打开房门，本身龙角和翅膀就很容易卡在一些奇奇怪怪的地方了——  
御主这个时候莫名其妙的高人气给自己和他人都带来了麻烦呢。他无不悲哀地感慨。

4.圣夜之虹，军神之剑  
一路上果不其然经历了数不清的询问和委托追加，更何况进房的时候他的龙角毫无悬念地嵌进门和墙的焊接拐角，真的太危险了，他坐在房间椅子上喘了口气。回想起来简直是一场恶战。  
“哇耶，居然是已经完成的龙种。”一小时前漂浮在空中的黑发背后灵前前后后绕着他嗅了嗅，将青蛙纹样的盒子叠在CD盒上，“阿龙小姐喜欢御主，阿龙小姐喜欢青蛙，所以要给御主最喜欢的青蛙——曲奇啦，曲奇。不然龙马会抱怨的。”  
科尔基斯的魔女从海伦娜夫人举办的下午茶沙龙那里闻风而来，神代魔术构成的容器里规规整整码放着数不清的龙牙和虚影之尘，语气里倒是透着和礼物精心度相反的嫌弃：“没用的御主配铜宝箱里的素材刚刚好。拆了一些龙牙兵和影从者，就当是日常活动筋骨。”  
“唉，欢庆的节日前夕居然还劳烦您如此忙碌，我无法不为此感到悲伤……”圆桌骑士中唯一的弓阶从者在将银色暗纹的小小红盒放在了青蛙曲奇上，“唔，看上去摇摇欲坠，真是悲伤……”  
再走两步遇见了东洋的万人斩，同为追求剑技顶峰的从者，偶尔会在模拟装置内进行切磋。冈田以藏把本就遮住大半张脸的灰色围巾又往上拉了拉，将系好的卷轴见缝插针地塞在一堆礼物的空隙里：“御主最近对剑道感兴趣吧……稍微写了点心得。”  
“御主亲如果能自己跑到我房间来就好了。”连家里蹲的姬路城公主也暂时放下了网购和电子游戏和本子的乐趣，特地从杀阶休息室跑到休息区大门口——尽管步行花费时间不到两分钟——对他进行围追堵截，千代纸巧妙包装依旧笨拙而老套的心意，“有人能帮忙代送真是太感激了，简直和网购一样是神级发明！”  
更绝的是曾为同一阵营的Rider，粉色头发的查理曼骑士直接守在他的房门口迅捷奉送最后一根稻草。可爱的骏鹰玩偶，从情人节等身版改为正常挂件大小，但用羽毛球筒盛装的仿若量产的数量依然是理性蒸发的风格：“辛苦啦辛苦啦~！改天请大好人吃饭~！”  
“这是我和黑胡子经过长期跟踪暗访调查编纂而成的《迦勒底四季！~玛修·基列莱特写真锦集~》，希望你能妥善地交由御主。”但果然最奇怪的还是那位黑色准男爵，完全不知道自己的问题发言有多恐怖的同时，在他低头整理礼物的空当里盯着他的脸欲说还休，迎着他不解的目光才意味不明地微笑：“虽然这么说有点冒昧，但齐格飞先生有没有考虑过把自己的刘海再留多一点？能把眼睛完全遮住的程度……哎呀仔细一看真是令人心驰神往的男子。”  
真的很恐怖，仿佛在黑泥里洗了一遍的不明发言。他平地打了个寒颤，然后认命地看向堆在床头的礼物山，开始一件件清点摆好、做上备注。  
源赖光大将母性爆棚亲手缝制、但即将派上大用处的黄色XL斜挎包，第一届黑色圣诞老人塞满了一整个口袋的各色零食，红方神父宛如自黑一般的圣诞帽天草四郎时贞历史画像，莫德雷德那与他父亲一脉相承的三包草莓雷光巧克力脆脆棒，弗兰的不凋花束，还有示巴女王的魔神柱抱枕……礼物清单越写越长，幸好迦勒底从者数量有限，不然依照大家的热情，长度足足可绕地球两圈。他点完最后一样礼物，回忆了一下御主的音容笑貌，不对，是对他平时的照顾，决定效仿众人也加一份自己的礼物进去。  
但是送什么好呢？不能太大，要兼具外表和实用，最好能帮上御主的忙……他盯着清单最后“齐格飞：”处的空白万分苦恼，绞尽脑汁也没得出什么结论，归根到底他是个没什么爱好和特长的男人，甚至也不像英雄王和陛下一样坐拥数不尽的珍宝，莱茵的黄金只能说是祸害。  
看来只能提前挪用明年的情人节回礼了，至于情人节……再另想办法吧。  
思来想去之下他无奈地找出被小心放在抽屉最深处的“法夫纳+配套剑阶银棋”吊坠，特意向大公请教，花费了两个晚上才做好的礼物——现在审视起来针脚好像有点大，但塞足了填充棉所以弹性十足，所以大概不会让御主觉得困扰。但是实用性的话……他又在收纳盒里翻了翻，还真被他找到了几个骑阶和枪阶秘石，可能是之前结束战斗的时候捡到的？他把吊坠系在挎包扣环上，秘石拿小盒子装好放进包内，折好清单站在原地检查了两遍。  
嗯，可以叫作万无一失，就这么出发也没什么问题。时间定在明天下午好了，根据这几年的经验来看，御主的平安夜多半不会有什么可能性在迦勒底内平安地度过……总是牵扯进各种意想不到的事件里面去，也不知道是圣诞之杯的力量还是达·芬奇亲口中的圣诞热的影响。  
他抬头看一眼墙上的挂钟，离往常的就寝时间也相差不多。陛下今日在王系从者俱乐部中举办宴会，同属成员之一本应列席参加，但他着实不擅长应对热烈的场合，杵在那里大概只会让他人困扰，再加上恰好撞上每月的眠龙检测，又中途接受了他人的委托，尽管早早便推辞过，但还是回头再解释一下比较好，况且，能力强化的原因也需要好好了解，如果是陛下的功劳，那自己还得更加努力地回报才行。  
提起回报，过去的记忆突然从脑海浮现，他想陛下以前也问过类似的问题。  
“从来不曾想过得到回报吗？”棕发金瞳的太阳曾在某个冬夜中质问。他当时怎么回答的？  
“……没有。英雄靠着自身能力就可以获得诸多事物，不必再求别的什么。”那时窗外正在下雪，迦勒底铁灰色外墙上的灯光在冬夜里晕成一团团明亮的黄白色，细小晶体从天隐匿地坠落，在黄白亮光里显出身形、融为一体，就像尼德兰城塞外通宵燃烧的火把，在行军凯旋或山野狩猎的夜归时分那样的光焰能让大雪也温暖起来。他喜欢这样的雪，因为遥远的北地里只有它与他长久为伴，因为它覆盖大地又终将在春季的日光里回归大地，雪滋润庇佑尚未萌芽的生灵，却不会向天地间任何事物索求任何回报。  
“真残忍，竟是个比余还要冷酷的统治者。无欲无求也该有个限度吧？”万王之王倚在窗边嗤笑，金色眼瞳里永恒高悬的日焰几乎将他灼伤，“只顾一味付出，收入为零也无所谓，他人的愧疚和感激往哪里寄托？不仅没有自己的欲求，居然连旁人的感受也不在乎，对人对己都残酷至极。换言之，你使所有人对你理所当然，图谋不轨者日益肆无忌惮，心地高洁者越发抱罪怀瑕，普通人只将你视作趁手工具，此乃世间最无意义的恶性循环。”  
是这样啊。他这才迷迷茫茫地明白，原来他是冷酷的人，原来他是残忍的人，他令尊敬亲爱他的人受尽伤害却毫不自知，而他现在又要犯下同样的错误，不知但何时才能摸到修正的门道。他一定露出了紧张和不安的表情，可经年沐浴在融雪日光下的法老压着眉毛告诉他只需收取回报便好。  
只是这样就可以了？他现在望着圣夜前的飞雪，觉得他已经收受了回报。  
如释重负的眉眼、如愿以偿的笑颜、心满意足的举止，每个委托人的感谢和祝福他都完完整整、一丝不漏地收下了，渴望这些回报曾经被他视作贪婪，然而却有人在冬夜的灯光里告诉他：  
“你大可以放开心灵去索求、去争夺，毕竟这是万物都拥有的特权。”  
他想他是如此不成熟，为人为王都是如此。生前已然付出巨大代价，曾经的圣杯战争依然不长教训，只是勉勉强强弄明白了愿望的雏形，这次现界估计还要走不少弯路才肯罢休。为实现他人的愿望竭尽全力，将实现他人的愿望视作自己的义务，他的绝大部分人生就是靠这些构筑而成，大抵能用积重难返来概括。但成长也是万物的特权，很多事情做错了，很多事情无法挽回，所以从现在开始改正应该还来得及，有人在身旁鞭策指导，他相信自己会一天天往好里去。  
于是他对着落地窗翘起嘴角，厚重玻璃映出他的身影，他模仿着法老王的样子对自己发问。  
“那么齐格飞，当你接受回报的那一刻，你会感到开心吗。”  
毫无疑问非常开心。  
说起来似乎有些不合时宜，因为满足愿望是我最擅长的事，而且这次是我主动伸出援手、以自己的意志判断后认为正确的一件事。生前总是欠缺的部分现在好像有了一点长进，这么一想，他稍微有些自豪。何况做起来的感觉也不坏，也许每个人都能获得满意的好结果。所以，他大胆得出结论，这件事必然是善良无害、能给每个人带去爱和快乐的好事情。  
他在这样的开心里沉沉睡去了，长夜已至，新的美好一天很快就会到来。

5.圣诞杀法  
基于常年战斗修行的习惯，他醒来时不到7点，迦勒底内的人造光源还没有开始模拟新一天的日出。房间里若有若无一缕果物发酵后的味道，他侧过头，床边的矮柜上放着一个极具古埃及风格的豪奢金罐，香气似乎就是从那里飘散开来的。他似乎明白了什么，打开灯坐起身来，凑向气味的源头。  
红蓝绿的宝石拼切镶嵌成美丽图案，阿蒙-拉和太阳的神圣身姿栩栩如生，象形文字诉说法老王的伟大功绩，罐中盛满鲜红澄净的葡萄酒液。他低头嗅了嗅，馥郁的芳香瞬间充斥整个鼻腔，热融融的气味向四肢百骸传递浸透，连带着全身也迅速地醒转复苏。体内流淌着龙血的人或多或少受到幻想种习性的影响，他梦觉时刻总容易手脚冰冷，即使成为英灵也无法根除，虽然可以凭借意志快速起床整理收拾完毕，但恢复战斗的状态却需要耗费时间做些准备——听说埃及的每个人都将酒视作主食和良方，或许也不是没有道理，这酒居然拥有如此强大的力量，不愧是陛下的珍藏。  
他小心捧起这材质不菲的赠礼，这才发现罐子底下还压着一张莎草纸的字条，他照搬法老王曾教授的知识，好半天才认全上面的象形文字。  
“不知好歹 毫无长进”  
果然是在为这些礼物闹别扭吧。他笑起来，心里暗自推测法老王进屋看见这堆奇怪物品集合的复杂表情——“居然敢为了这些不值当东西一而再地牺牲由上下埃及统治者号召发起的愉快节日聚会”，可能在对方眼里的确是一种冒犯和大不敬，他不知对方是何时看穿了自己嗜酒的本质，甚至恃宠而骄断定这罐酒是为昨日缺席的他特意留下作为弥补的宴饮之乐，这么一想陛下无疑是言语上的恶神、行为派的好人。  
他坚定了和法老王好好聊聊的决心。于是他低头抿一口罐中酒液，葡萄汁水流进五脏六腑，温暖醇厚像热砂之国初升的朝阳，在这样的朝阳里寒冷纪元结束，大地由雪白转为苍青，他在冰雪消融的大地上终于结束难捱的冬眠。  
感觉浑身充满了动力，先去模拟装置进行两轮战斗练习，再到达·芬奇亲那里将检测报告填好，下午把礼物给御主送过去，剩下的时间还多，可以自由地度过一个愉快的平安夜。他在心里做好一天的规划，有条不紊地行动起来。开门时他的手顿了顿，眼睛不由自主瞄向几乎原封不动的金罐。  
——反正都是节日，稍微放纵一点点，大概也、没关系？  
这就是他现在坐在达·芬奇亲的工房里一个劲解释的原因。战斗后汗水淋漓，酒气也随之被蒸出体内挥发，就算是洗了个澡周身依然残留淡淡的果酒味道。美人含笑不语的样子令他无端有些愧疚，看来达·芬奇亲似乎讨厌醉汉，自己还是给他人带来了麻烦。这么想着笔尖一抖连续写错了两个单词，数据板的自检系统发出是否修改错误的微小提示音，他尴尬地要钻进地里去。万幸大慈大悲的天才终于发话，及时挽救此刻沉重气氛。  
“从某方面来讲有个法老王还真是吝啬，如果可以的话谁不想拿这等献给神的祭品做做解析呢。当然像你一样一口气狂饮也是不错的选择啦，没想到大家眼里老实沉默的屠龙者也有这般野性的一面啊。”  
不是责怪我喝酒写报告就好，所以其实是在抱怨自己没有得到新的实验样品吧，明白了。他放下心来，完全没注意到对方对他和法老王二人关系似乎话中有话，暗自思忖道幸好自己没有将酒完全喝干，剩下的那一小部分或许可以找个合适的东西装起来送给达·芬奇亲处理，罐子当然不能送，这等珍贵的物事得清洗干净原样奉还……  
近期的各项报告终于如数写完，他将数据板递还给万能的天才，距卫宫食堂开饭的时间还早，他们索性将成山成海的数据板推到一边，像朋友一样交谈起来。  
“迦勒底的圣诞节一年比一年热闹了，真好。”作为迦勒底召唤出的第二位英灵，美人十数年如一日的视线似乎穿过了工房紧闭的黄铜色门扉投在充满欢声笑语的走廊和活动室，嘴角依然挂着一成不变的神秘微笑。她真的为此高兴吗？  
“达·芬奇亲……不出去和大家一起度过平安夜？”  
“当然不行，迦勒底内总得留着我这般冷静的监视者来应对圣诞热的种种突发情况吧？而且，圣诞节前后是用电高峰，迦勒底的电力系统岌岌可危，怎么能沉浸在这短暂不切实际的欢愉之中呢☆”  
“哦、哦，辛苦你了。迦勒底有你这样可靠的英灵真好，谢谢你，达·芬奇亲。”他真诚地送上肺腑之言，偌大的人理存续保障机构能够运转维持至今，从者们其乐融融地在此相聚，对面的英灵的确功劳巨大。圣诞节之类的大型节日连员工也会获批休假，而对方还要在管制室里连夜加班为大家的欢乐时光保驾护航——虽然他听说达·芬奇亲并不喜欢睡觉？——他心中的尊敬之情节节拔升，自然而然抛出好友间常用的语句。  
“如果有我可以帮忙的地方……”  
“唔？不用啦，齐格飞只需享受本次现界即可。”美人挑挑纤长眉毛，嘴角笑容无限向工作狂魔靠拢，“倒不如说我也很享受观测的过程哦~”  
“原来如此。确实是达·芬奇亲的风格。”经过一番交流后差不多也快到饭点，今天卫宫食堂必然人气火爆，或许还会随机掉落节日特供，还是早点去排队为妙。他站起身朝对方道别，“那我先回去了，再见，达·芬奇亲。祝你圣诞快乐，这是昨天忘了说的。”  
对方愣了愣，朝他笑着挥挥手。  
“这也是齐格飞的风格呢。Ciao~”  
在卫宫食堂与一群因为食物而化身狂战士的英灵们推搡拥挤之后他成功享受到了手法地道的巴伐利亚烤猪肘，还幸运地获得了一份圣诞特供姜饼，难不成、莫非幸运值真的短暂提升了？他不禁有些飘飘然。  
“想什么呢。因为你是第一个光顾的德国地域英灵啦。”和他同桌的阿喀琉斯一边往嘴里稀里哗啦地大块塞下慕莎卡一边毫不留情道出真相，“就像我拿‘彗星跑法’成功拔得了希腊系英灵头筹一样。”对方的盘子边的确摆着圣诞特供菲尼卡饼干。  
两个幸运值平均下来只有D-的家伙凭借自身过硬素质获得卫宫的圣诞特供，传出去都能成为一段佳话，《迦勒底小报》如果刊登怕不是得加印两百份。阿喀琉斯的嘴或许也在发动彗星跑法，盘内的慕莎卡随吐槽连发急速消失，“话说你知道有人把我俩叫作‘死穴组’吗？”  
“还有这回事？……也对，我的后背、你的脚跟。”很难说他们两个如果同时刺中了对方的弱点会发生什么事，恐怕不会是打成平局握手言和这么和平圆满的场面，更有可能他们会在医务室或者达·芬奇亲的工房再度相遇，“哦，老兄，刚刚那下真狠，差点就回英灵座了”“彼此彼此”。但对于他们而言，失去了自己的弱点也就代表着失去为人的资格，一个化为暴虐无道的邪龙，一个升成无欲无求的神明，这么想来也只能感叹一句时也命也。他将最后一块肉从骨头上剔下来，发现对方不知何时停下了吐槽，正直勾勾观察自己的脸——脸上沾了什么吗？他摸了摸自己的右脸，手指挨上冷冰冰的青色痕迹。在好奇我的龙纹？  
“我说你这家伙，战斗的时候不笑也就算了，说什么对敌手的尊重，”对方注意到他的动作，叹了口气，“好歹平常时候多笑笑吧？虽然后世有些哲学家说什么‘给人幸福的不是身体上的好处，也不是财富，而是正直和谦虚’，你也的确是从者界的冠位谦逊Saber，但老板着脸会让自己享受不到生命的乐趣哦？”  
乐趣。明明是死去的残渣，凭借曾经勇武睿智得以重新返还生者世界，有的英灵将其视作第二次生命认真对待，而另一部分只把它看作是一次简简单单的任务，自己早已不属于这个时代，因此竭尽所能不与周围产生任何联系。对他而言，战斗的乐趣早已在生前为满足愿望的无尽奔波中丧失了，死的时候对生命的终结也不怀有恐惧和遗憾，在黑方阵营中甚至连再战一局的约定都没有履行便早早退场，回顾一番后他发现他对于乐趣这个词的体会简直少得可怜。唯一能想起来的只有雪地里的篝火、滚烫的酒与鹿血，以及短短人生中迎来的每一个短短春天，当然在迦勒底为人理奋战的每一天也很充实——这些可以算作乐趣吗？他被动得太久，已经不太能辨别生命的乐趣为何物，但他通过对面这位乐观英灵的作风做下了总结。  
大概是不断发起挑战跨过障碍的过程，定下目标和愿望用双手实现它的过程。无论前方有多么崎岖坎坷，心中的信念都不会熄灭。不过可惜的是他除了屠龙一无是处，不怎么擅长许愿，信仰也绝少，老实来讲修复人理和迦勒底源源不断提供的魔力是他此次还停留于世的原因，但他仍在不断地摸索自己的生存方式。人都有这样生涩的阶段，况且身边总有好心人从旁指点，迟早有一天会得出自己的结论。于是他由衷地弯了弯嘴角：  
“非常抱歉，阿喀琉斯，让你不快了。”  
“等等，这种时候该说谢谢吧？你这人……”  
“对不起……”

6.爱，在圣夜里传递给孩子们  
“话说，为什么我堂堂金星女神要做这种事情啊。”巴比伦司掌爱与战争的女神飘在窗外费力地把装饰用的彩带往窗框墙角上挂，马安娜因为危险性过高被御主禁用了不说，居然还打发她来做这等苦力活，这可是平安夜拜托，她明明该在房间里美美地赏玩珍宝才对。所以神为什么不会得脑溢血死掉啊……  
“少些抱怨吧伊什塔尔神，往好里想，太阳神苏利耶之子还在和您一同赶工不是吗。”白发白肤的Lancer也飘在空中，往彩带的折角处认认真真挂上流溢七彩光芒的圣晶石装饰。  
“等等等等，为什么是这么没品的破石头啊，宝石不好看吗！”  
“首先，对于御主来说，圣晶石在他心里似乎是无上的珍宝，堪称人理修复征途上不可或缺的必要道具，而他在这种石头上花费的钱财的的确确可以等价换来几颗宝石，墙上挂这个可以说是对他一年来辛苦工作的抚慰；其次，您愿意让出您收藏的美丽宝石装点这灰暗的迦勒底、为大家带去圣诞的快乐吗？”  
“唔……好吧。不过没有这个石头我就不会出现这里干下等人的活了……”  
“少些抱怨吧伊什塔尔神。还有人也在干不合时节的体力活。”苏利耶之子蓝色的双眼里映出窗内一大一小的人影。  
半个钟头前他在食堂饱餐一顿后回到房间换好衣服，纠结两秒钟要不要束起头发最后果断放弃——梳了马尾照镜子的时候感觉攻击性太强，比起驯鹿2号更像是某个微服私访的极道头目，还是蓬蓬松松搭在背上符合温顺无害的配送员设定。黑色内衬很贴身，针织外套柔软，裤子也很合适，达·芬奇亲真是心灵手巧。他挎好装满礼物的大包，拎上其他零散的礼品袋，阿斯托尔福的礼品筒、弗兰的花束和魔神柱抱枕扛在肩上，他费力地打开了门。  
视野在一大堆的礼物里极度受限，幸好午后从者们要么回房小憩要么举办各式的茶会诸如此类，因此走廊上空空荡荡，只要尽量走在路中间便不存在不小心撞上人。东西太多两只手抱起来姿势很奇怪，如果可以他甚至想把几个口袋挂在龙角和翅膀尖上。不过也就想想，真这么做了只会引人侧目。下楼的时候简直像夜里摸着石头过河，既不能扶着栏杆避免滑倒也没法看清梯步，他一步步往下蹭的时候有人叫住了他。  
“嗯……齐格飞先生，让我来帮你吧。”  
好像是那个人造人少年？让他背负了无端的命运总感觉有些愧疚。似乎也因为如此，每次碰到他的时候似乎都欲言又止，情绪看起来很激动却总是在最后落荒而逃，或许自己真的给对方施加了无形的压力吧。所以现在这个情况稍微有些出乎他意料。对方见他一时间没有答话似乎有些慌张，又问了一遍：  
“齐格飞先生，我可以……帮帮您吗？”他本来想拒绝说自己来就好，但对方眼里暗含的希冀又让他有些困惑，他一向对解读他人情绪极度苦手，于是只能顺水推舟回答：  
“啊好的，拜托了。”他把几个礼品袋和魔神柱抱枕交给对方，稍微放慢脚步让对方跟上自己。两个都不怎么会说话的人碰在一起就是可怕的沉默，一路上对方又陷入了欲言又止的状态，他只好无奈地开口：  
“你看起来很苦恼，是有什么话想对我说吗？不管是什么我都会听的。”  
对方犹豫了一会儿才说道：  
“我不知道该怎么表达我的情感，因为齐格飞先生所做的事情……”  
他更难过了：“是我把你拖进沉重的命运里了，真的很——”  
“不、不是的，”人造人打断他的话，提高了声音一字一顿仿佛是要给自己勇气，“如果只用感谢来概括的话完全不足够。我的道路是我自己选择的，但如果没有您，我、连、选、择、都、做、不、到。”  
他怔住，不是怨恨而是感激吗。他不过也只是做出了自己的选择而已，这根本无足挂齿啊。对方像找回了说话的能力，表述逐渐连贯起来，  
“或许您认为这些不是什么值得铭记的事，但对于我来说却无比重要。既然在这里相会了，我总是想做什么来补偿您，但您如此强大而独立，似乎没有我能够回报的地方。所以我现在很高兴，至少您让我与您同行。”  
“你有这份心意就够了，我也不是能作为别人榜样的大人物。”虽然不是第一次面对这样直通通的感谢，但他依然很难应对，按旁人的说法或许该叫“羞怯”，“按你选择的道路走下去就好，不用太在——”  
就在这时肩头的骏鹰玩偶礼物筒的盖子不知为何松脱滑落了，小小的玩偶从里面接二连三地滚落出来，而碍于两手全部占满，他只能眼睁睁地看着他人的心意以流畅的线条自由落体。  
呜……这回闯大祸了。他绝望地抿紧了嘴唇。  
“哈，真是笨拙啊，齐格飞。”  
极具威势的声音却在他面前响起，在他震惊的目光里那些玩偶像被抽走了时间停滞在空中。覆着黄金的手稳稳接住掉落的东西装好归位合紧，太阳化身的法老王凭空出现于走廊之中。不会是跟了一路……吧？  
“余巡视领地的时候恰好碰见这精彩一幕，怎么能不顺势布施太阳的恩惠呢。”热砂的神王同往日一样意气风发，金色双眼流动日光，“愚笨至此怎能让余放心，自降身段陪你护送礼物也不是不可。小子，把你手上东西给我，回去吧。”人造人少年有些畏惧地将东西递给法老王，不安地望了望他，在他摇头之后才慢慢一步三回头地离开。但不得不说尊贵的神王怀里抱着这些五颜六色的礼物的样子真的有些不符合形象，他悄悄松了口气，真是帮大忙了，陛下。  
“看什么看，没见过余这等模样么？毕竟在这里召出狮身兽什么的——你会觉得有些过分吧？”矮他一头的王戏谑地挑起了眉，搬出日常戏弄他的常用语句。他又有些不知所措了。但借此机会道出心中疑问或许也不坏。  
“陛下，我想问，您是不是真的，进入过我的梦境？”他组织了好一会儿语言才磕磕巴巴地提问，虽然的确梦到过对方，但万一是达·芬奇亲的戏弄和他自己的一厢情愿呢？法老王沉思的神情越发佐证了心底的猜测，一句“抱歉”即将脱口而出的时候，对方点点头：  
“如果你称之为梦的话。”  
“难、难道不是吗？”自己无形中又给人添了什么麻烦？  
“哦，原来什么都不知道……那个天才没告诉过你？”法老王金色的眼睛开始上上下下地审视他，笑容越发恶劣起来，“余差点就迷失在你的心象世界里了，看不出来你还有Caster适性啊齐格飞。”  
“心象世界？大概也不是什么美好的记忆吧。”对魔力失却的人是没办法成为Caster的。  
“恰恰相反。不过对余而言的确算不上就是了。”  
“呃？您可以告诉我具体内容吗？时隔良久我已经没有多少印象了，非常抱歉……”  
“夜晚时间何其漫长，有什么不能放在那时说呢？”此时御主的房间近在眼前，伟大的神王把东西往地上一放，拍拍手上并不存在的尘土，转身离开时凑在他耳旁轻声低语：  
“你满足了那么多人的愿望，也该抽点时间满足一下我的欲求，不是吗？”  
“平安夜快乐，齐格飞。”

END

彩蛋1  
“啊什么？你问我每年都是怎么处理大家送的礼物的？”面对可爱学妹的问题，几度拯救人理的御主拉开抽屉，“可不能告诉别人哦，玛修。”  
抽屉里整整齐齐码着好几叠五彩缤纷的80级满破四星礼装卡。  
“达·芬奇亲亲传的黑科技，将大家的礼物都变成礼装卡，只要凝视五秒就会产生使用或食用后的对应反应，而且危险无害，可以反复多次回味，堪称是永久循环节能环保清洁便利的最佳处理方式。达·芬奇亲赛高！”  
可是昨天晚上前辈才因为十发单抽无保底大礼包没有出货而再次暗骂达·芬奇亲奸商呢。粉发少女静静地微笑着隐瞒了这个事实。

彩蛋2  
第二天回自己房间的时候收到了和御主等量的礼物。

彩蛋3  
“余的确无法驾驭龙种，且让余来驾驭邪龙的化身！”  
“余总有办法让你哭出来的，齐格飞。”  
“就让余好好见识与平时不同的你吧。”  
在床第间许下豪言壮语的神王陛下，什么时候才能意识到自己筋力C耐久C的事实呢。平安夜一番激烈胡乱之举后守在沉睡法老身边依然清醒的某位筋力B+耐久A的屠龙者微不可闻地叹了口气。


End file.
